


Common Interests

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Everyone likes sausages.





	Common Interests

**Author's Note:**

> A twenty-minute word-war ficlet written because I was missing Snarry.

The sharp, stabbing pain of hunger wasn't one that Severus had ever forgotten, so when the delicious scent of toad in the hole wafted out of Potter's kitchen, Severus accepted his invitation to dinner. Their business had run long—Potter had insisted on going over the file of each Auror that Severus would be training in Advanced Occlumency—and spending another night on his own eating indifferent take-away wasn't something to which Severus was looking forward. He knew that he'd made the right decision when the sight of the fat, succulent toads wrapped in bacon and nestled in generous, leek-filled hole met his eyes.

Severus' stomach issued a loud growl reminiscent of his childhood.

"You like sausages, then?" asked Potter.

Severus swallowed. "Everyone likes sausages. You prepared this?"

"You're surprised? London's expensive."

"You're rich, Potter."

Potter sat down, urging Severus to do the same with a sweep of his arm. "I'm a divorced father of three supporting two households so that Gin can finish her broomwrighting apprenticeship."

Severus barely registered anything but the squeak of sausages as they continued to cook in their dish, temporarily losing himself in the memory of his mother's cooking. _Mam made the most out of almost nothing at all_ , he thought, almost starting as Potter placed a generous plate of food before him. 

In addition to two toads and plenty of hole, Potter had served him a garlicky pile of some green or other. He ignored it, grunting occasionally as he tucked into the bacon-wrapped goodness, and he didn't look up again until he'd eaten everything.

"You like my cooking!"

"I do," Severus replied, biting back the "not" that had almost reflexively fallen from his lips. "You have . . . mastered this particular dish."

Chuckling, Potter pushed away from the table. "There's dessert, too. Hope you saved room for it."

Before Severus could respond, Potter had returned to set a perfectly splendid-looking pudding on the table. "Steamed lemon pudding with treacle sauce. Do the honours?"

Severus slid his gaze from the pudding up Potter's body. _I'd like that_ , he thought, almost smiling.

Potter blushed as their eyes met and he said, "And, er, you can, you can call me Harry."

_And you can call me Professor_ , thought Severus, the memory of the fantasy that had plagued him all of Potter's "eighth year" rising in his mind.

He blamed said memory on the fact that he'd just realized that Potter was a _gay_ divorced father of three.

_It's not like you to be so slow, you idiot_ , he thought, turning his attention to dessert. "Tell me, Harry, just how big do you like it?"

Potter's gasp was almost as gratifying as the pudding.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy Severus, I invite you to check out [snapecase](http://snapecase.livejournal.com/), which celebrates Severus Snape throughout his ages with a showcase of art and short fic. Gen, het, and slash fan works of any kind and of any rating are welcome. To participate, writers and artists (18 or older) create fan works concerning Snape with regard to their assigned age-range categories.
> 
> Sign ups begin 1 October! [Read about the Snape Showcase's next run](http://snapecase.livejournal.com/45834.html)!


End file.
